A vehicle electrical system for motor vehicles is known from German Published Patent Application No. 195 26 809, having multiplex control in which the electrical user and switch are connected via double-wire branch line to a common double-wire energy line. The double-wire branch lines end in each case in a plug/user combination or plug/switch combination that are able to be connected to a switch or user, which, on their part, include a control element or a switching element, the control element being made up of a transmitter/receiver for communication with the other control elements that is coupled to the branch line, of a switching electronics system for controlling the switching element and of a device for monitoring the current flowing to the user.
It is a disadvantage, in such a vehicle electrical system, that the stability of the vehicle electrical system cannot basically be ensured, since sufficient power resources are not able to be supplied to all users, especially those which have a high energy requirement.